


Disciplinary action

by Wians



Series: Something Real [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, PWP, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wians/pseuds/Wians
Summary: Phil disciplining Chris by bending him over his desk.
Relationships: Philip Boyce/Christopher Pike
Series: Something Real [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601890
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Star Trek Ships Advent Calender 2019





	Disciplinary action

After having turned on the blinds in the windows in his office, and turned on soundproof, Phil comes round the desk, backing Chris up against the wall. He runs a hand down Chris’ jaw and leans in to a brief kiss that promises far filthier things to come, ending with a nip to his lips.

Just by the way Phil’s gaze bores into him while his strong fingers moves down to massage his nape makes Chris’ pulse rise in anticipation and desire. He loves the way Phil looms over him, presses him back against the wall inside his office, loves how he can make his knees weak and his cock twitch just by looking at him with that possessive glint in his eyes.

It’s been far too long since he’s been under Phil’s control, and it’s so easy to submit. Especially when it’s been a while, and Phil feels like ‘punishing’ him for his latest bout of almost getting seriously injured and/or killed.

Moments later, Chris is flat on his stomach across Phil’s desk, his cock trapped between the glass table and his belly, his trousers down by his feet, bare arse angled up into the air, his muscles flexing with anticipation. 

The first strike with the flat end of Phil’s leather belt against Chris’ ass smacks loudly in the room, making him jump in surprise, and groan when the fire shoots through him, delicious pain and pleasure mixing. 

Before he can recover, the second strike lands on the other buttcheek. The sound of leather against flesh is delicious, pleasure crackles down his spine, and he is almost squirming on the table already.

“Lie still!” Phil snaps, gently running the end of the belt along Chris’ left asscheek where he just hit, before striking another blow.

This time, he doesn’t give Chris time to come back down before a series of strikes. Chris is white-knuckling the edges of the desk, not keeping back his moans, small lightning bolts of pleasure-pain shooting up through his ass, up his spine and down to his cock. He has been craving the sweet sensation of the blows, making his cock twitch and leak under him, hard and wanting. 

“Ph- ” he finally manages hoarsely, head swimming, and not able to keep himself from squirming.

He cries out as Phil lands three more, swift blows to his already sore ass, driving him against the table. “What was that?” 

Chris takes a moment to regain his breath, the world is foggy around him, every fibre of him tensed and needing under Phil’s tight control. Just as he wants. “Please, sir,” he croaks out.

There’s a quick step, and next, the weight of Phil pressed against him, a firm grip on his nape, and Phil’s growling, rough voice in his ear. “Please? Should I give you what you really want?” He runs a finger along the crack of Chris’ arse, down to his entrance, just teasing lightly.

Chris lets out a strangled, gasping moan, willing himself not to spread his legs wide and thrust back against the finger, knowing it won’t get him what he wants. And fucking hell he wants Phil right now. Needs him.

“Yes, please.”

“You want me to fuck you until you can’t walk for a week?” Phil growls, squeezing his arse, the pain blossoming up yet again. 

He’s far too turned on to be embarrassed about pleading, all senses filled with the finger teasing his ass, the mouth against his neck, the sensation of Phil’s still clothed cock hard against his hip.

Then the contact is gone, and Chris can hear the lid of the lube popping open, and gasps as the cool gel is smeared generously on his ass. A few moments later, he feels the press of the head of Phil’s cock against the crack of his arse. 

Phil leans over him, kissing at the nape of his neck, while his hand guides his cock to Chris’ opening, prompting him to spread his legs. The thought of being fucked open is filthy as hell in itself, and when Phil carefully slides the tip in, Chris can’t help groan in anticipation as well as pleasure. The fill is familiar, the stretch almost enough to bring tears to his eyes, his arse is sore from the earlier treatment, but all he wants is more. He wants to thrust back and impale himself on that cock.

But the strong fingers on his neck are a reminder of who is in charge, and all Chris can do is take it, all he wants to do is take it.

Fully buried, Phil doesn’t move for a long moment, until he pulls out and snaps his hips fast once, pushing against Chris’ prostate.

Chris cusses loudly, groans, white flashing before his eyes as his prostate is stimulated. 

Then Phil relaxes again, and all Chris can think about is how hard he wants to be fucked. “Please,” he whines again, “please, sir, fuck me.”

Phil laughs breathlessly above, and sets a truly maddening pace, groin slapping against Chris’ arse, cock hitting him just the right place, deep and hard, and all Chris can do is hang on for the ride.

His cock is leaking, smearing the front of his uniform and Phil’s table, his knees are shaking, and every hard thrust sends painful pleasure through his entire system.

The hand on his neck is replaced with Phil’s mouth, licking, kissing, nipping, he’s breathing hard, moaning into Chris’ ear.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Chris, fuck, missed you, missed this, you’re mine, just mine..” 

Chris has lost the capacity to do anything but moan, deep in his throat, every thrust driving him close to the edge. He moans loudly as his body tenses.

“Touch yourself,” Phil growls in his ear, “I want you to feel you come while I fuck you.”

Desperately, Chris grabs himself, pumping vigorously, craving release. His cock pulses as he shoots off all over the table and himself, the orgasm crackling down his spine, shaking and groaning with it.

He is so lost in it he hardly notices Phil coming too, probably all over both of their trousers, but Chris is still flying high, and couldn’t care less. 

Grunting, Phil eventually moves, letting Chris up too. 

He doesn’t feel like his higher brain functions are completely online yet, when he rolls away from the puddle on the desk, grinning up at Phil, “fuck, I missed you too.”

Phil leans down to kiss him, sweet and lingering. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much Killermanatee for very fast betaing!


End file.
